Discovered
by greysdays24
Summary: Arizona has struggled to deal with her sexuality for years, she finally decides to go out to a bar and face her fears. There, will she find the person that helps her discover what she has been searching for all along?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

She looked herself over in the mirror again for what must have been the thirtieth time in the last ten minutes. Arizona Robbins was more nervous than she could ever remember. She is headed out to go to a girl bar for her first time and she has no clue what to expect. For basically her whole life she has known she was gay but just never came to terms with it. In high school she mostly just told her friends the reason that she never had boyfriends was because she thought relationships were pointless at that time in their lives. But then she finally had to confront her feelings when one girl walked into her life. Kate. She was miraculous and breathtakingly stunning. And Arizona had been completely taken with her.

_They met in Chemistry class and Arizona would always offer Kate her calculator whenever they needed one because for some reason Kate never brought hers. From there their relationship blossomed and Kate started to bring Arizona everywhere with her. After a week or two of their friendship Kate started to do some things that Arizona knew were a little more than friendly. When they hung out Kate was always cuddling up next to Arizona and did things like stroke her hair or cheek and play with her ears. Of course Arizona loved this attention that she had never before received from a girl. A few months down the line it was like they were in an unspoken relationship, every time they left each others side it was a hug goodbye and most of the times a kiss on the cheek or head. The things that made all of these feelings so confusing for Arizona was the fact that her and Kate never once talked about what they were doing or what they meant to each other. Partially Arizona was just afraid if she ever said anything that Kate would want to end it. They had never kissed on the lips before but Arizona knew that they were more than friends for sure, she knew that she sure didn't treat all of her friends the same way she treated Kate. Then came the day of their friend Amy's famous New Years Eve party, and this year would be even better because now they were all juniors and seniors and wanted to make this the first party they all drank together. So Arizona got dressed in her favorite purple dress and put on her super hot black leather jacket. She knew that she looked good, and when she got to the party most everybody was there and they were all half way drunk. Looking around trying to find the one person Arizona always looked for, in the crowd she spotted Kate on the make shift dance floor. And man she looked amazing, she had her red hair slick straight and a tight small black dress on. What Arizona really couldn't take her eyes off of was the way Kate was moving, Kate loved dancing and most of time that is exactly what she was doing but tonight something snapped inside Arizona while she watched Kate dance and she knew she wanted to do much more than kiss her. After getting in a few shots Arizona eventually felt confident enough to join Kate on the dance floor. At first she was very timid and just danced somewhat close to her, then Kate pulled her in close and they danced fronts almost touching with Kate's hands resting around Arizona's neck. The song changed to something slower and everyone seemed to take a break but Arizona and Kate had their eyes locked and neither wanted to look away. Not long after that came midnight and everyone was running around kissing everybody and Kate came right up to Arizona and kissed her hard on the lips and in that one moment Arizona felt like she melted into a complete puddle. That kiss was life affirming and Arizona couldn't get enough, she tried to steal as many small pecks as she could while still in the company of their friends. But when it was time for bed Kate wanted to cuddle which was a normal for them, but tonight Arizona felt different, confident. So when they laid in bed wrapped up in each other for a short while Kate leaned over and brushed her lips so lightly over Arizona's. With that Arizona found a spark in her that was not there before, and she went in for a more passionate kiss it wasn't long but it was hard and tongues swirled against each other, Arizona pushed a little harder and got some teeth. But as soon as the kiss started it seemed to end, and Kate mentioned she felt sick from all the alcohol. After she puked a few times while Arizona held her hair they decided they needed some sleep and with that they drifted off to sleep hand in hand. Then Arizona was woken from sleep very lightly at some point because her hand was moving but she kept her eyes closed, Kate however seemed to be wide awake and she whispered barely audible "I really want to be with you" and Arizona froze she didn't know what to say or if she was even meant to hear that all that came out was a "Hmm?" and with that Kate quickly retreated and said "Oh, nothing"._

_That night was the last time anything like that happened between Kate and Arizona. A few days later after a sleepover at Kate's house Arizona slept in while Kate had to leave for a meeting with a teacher and kissed her before she left saying to sleep however late she wanted. By the time Kate returned she came running up to her room and started gushing about how her and her boyfriend got back together. And with that news Arizona's stomach dropped. _

That was the last time that Arizona had even been somewhat involved with a girl and that was now five years ago. But tonight she hoped that would change. Walking towards the door she grabbed her purse and headed towards the bar. Thankfully it was in walking distance so that she didn't have to worry about driving. When she walked in the door she was completely out of her element. Usually being the more reserved one, she hoped that wouldn't be an obstacle for her tonight. Arizona walked up to the bar and sat at a stool and order two shots because she knew she was going to need the alcohol tonight. For about twenty minutes she sat there too nervous to try and start a conversation with anyone, but taking her straight out of her thoughts was a voice behind her.

"_I've never seen you around here before, and trust me I would remember a girl as pretty as you." _

I turn and look at her, she is very pretty, blonde, blue eyes just like myself, and I reply.

"_Thanks, this is my first time here" _

She can tell that I am quite nervous and asks to buy me a drink.

"_Sorry I am being rude, my name is Steph"_

"_Arizona"_

"_Oh I've never heard anyone named after that state before"_

I inwardly sigh, of course she has to be one of those people..

"_Actually I'm not, it was after a battleship the U.S.S. Arizona, my dad is a marine" _

"_Well that's very cool"_

Cool? That's her response to that, who is this woman. I look around trying to find my out because conversation has calmed down and it is getting awkward because she seems like she wants to dance and she is kind of making me uncomfortable.

"_So would you like to da—"_

She was cut off by another woman that walked up

"_Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I am late" _

I was utterly confused but before I could make a face I see her wink at me. Holy shit, thank god this woman is giving me an out!

"_It's okay, I'm glad you're here" _

Steph is obviously annoyed at this woman's interruption, and I am still not completely sure how I am going to get Steph to leave because she makes no move to go anywhere. But this beautiful Latina who is oozing confidence already anticipated this and touches my shoulder. I feel a burst of electricity at her touch and I know she feels it to. Then she says,

"_Okay, so are you ready to dance now, I've been dying to do this all week"_

I smile at her quick thinking and take her hand that she is offering

"_Yes, so ready. It was nice meeting you Steph, thank you for the drink" _

And with that the Latina pulls me towards the dance floor.

"_Thank you so much for that, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to ditch her" _

"_No problem I was a table or two away and noticed so I thought I'd try and help out." _

This woman is beyond beautiful; she has the most amazing smile that she keeps beaming at me, and these chocolate brown orbs that seem to be staring straight into my soul. I'm not sure if she actually wants to dance or if she was just helping me to ditch Steph. So I stop walking

"_Well, thank you for helping I appreciate it." _

I start to look back and forth between different directions to go, I mean of course I want to dance with this gorgeous woman, but my insecurities are getting the best of me. Though I am surprised when she squeezes my hand and says,

"_I would really like to dance, if you're up for it? I mean you're beyond gorgeous" _

I am shocked at her words and just stare at her. I can't believe this woman thinks I am gorgeous, I mean has she seen herself?

"_Okay, ill take that as a no?" _

"_No! Sorry I just haven't… really.. uh done this before" _

Good job Robbins, you sound like a stammering idiot.

"_You've never danced before?" _

She says with a smile, I let out a small laugh

"_What I mean was I have never really danced with a woman before"_

"_Oh, well let me show you how it's done!" _

She has this cocky smirk on her face, but I enjoy it, she really is breathtaking and I can't believe I am going to dance with her. SHIT, I am not even a good dancer. Why on earth did I come here?

We get on the dance floor and she starts to move her hips and god she knew how to move them perfectly. She then pulls me in closer to her and our bodies start to graze. One touch from her and I feel on fire. I start to get nervous because she is so amazing on this dance floor and I know I am not nearly as good as her. She gives me a look and can see I am starting to step back a bit. She tightens her hold on me though with her arm and pulls me even closer than before.

"_I didn't even get you.. your nname" _

I say and you can tell my voice is shaking

"_It's Calliope.. I mean Callie, Callie Torres" _

"_That's a beautiful name Calliope, I am Arizona Robbins" _

"_I know, I overheard. I mean who does not know about the U.S.S Arizona anyways. Which I hope I get to hear the backstory as to why it is your name sometime" _

I stare at her dumbstruck, she knows about the ship, no body ever knows about it.

"_You know about the battle ship?!"_

"_Of course" _

"_Wow, I mean no one I've ever met before has known about it"_

"_Well like I said it is a lovely name. I have never seen you here before, and you said you have never danced with a woman before, so I am assuming this is your first time coming here?"_

"_Yes it is" _

"_Well, I have to say I am very glad you came because now I get to dance with an insanely pretty woman." _

Before I can respond she turns me so that my back is against her front. She grabs my hips and grinds me into her. I gasp at the contact; I can't believe this is happening. I am still a bit tense though until she leans up right next to my ear and whispers,

"_Just relax, don't be so tense"_

"_Sorry, I am just not the greatest dancer"_

With that I am turned again, but now I am closer than ever to Callie, and she slips her leg between my legs. Still holding my hips she moves me and I just let her lead. It is getting hotter and hotter in the small space left between us. She moves her hands all over my body and I even put my arms around her neck. She is leaning in and my breath hitches when I can feel her breath on my face. She gives me a questioning look to get approval and I lean in to close the gap for her. Our lips meet and it feels like actual fireworks going off inside my body. I can tell she feels the same way and she swipes her tongue against my bottom lip to seek entrance that I grant. I moan when her tongue makes contact with mine, and things only get more heated from here. Before I even know what's happening she pulls away and looks in my eyes.

"_Want to get out of here?"_

I look nervously, I did not really think that was how this night was going to end. But who would I be to turn down this drop dead gorgeous woman.

"_Yes"_

As we are leaving the club she pushes me up against the brick wall and kisses me with more force than before. She moves down to my neck and starts sucking on my pulse point and I try to stifle the moan that escapes my lips.

"_You're ppp..place… or mm.. ?"_

"_Mine, I live right down the block and I want you so so bad"_

I groan at her words and my chest is rising and falling fast already and she has barely touched me. I start to get a little nervous when she grabs my hand and we walk in the direction of her apartment. We walk into her complex towards an elevator and as soon as the doors shut her lips are on mine again, she starts to pull at my shirt and I am going crazy with nerves, and anticipation. The ding and the door sliding open catches Callie's attention and she grabs my hand and takes me towards the direction of her place. She is trying to unlock her door quickly and succeeds in less than thirty seconds. Once the door is closed I am pushed against a wall again Callie's lips immediately attached to mine. She sucks in my bottom lip and bites down a bit and slowly pulls it back until it pops out of her mouth. All I can think is _God this woman is so sexy_. I think she still sees I am a little reserved so she takes me lips still attached to mine and pushes me towards the way to her room. I am starting to get worried that I will fall backwards but then the back of my legs hit the bed and she shoves me down on it. She straddles my hips and I tangle my hands in her dark raven locks. We stay in this deeply passionate kiss, tongues dueling, and she pulls my tongue into her mouth and sucks on it hard. She swallows my moan and suddenly releases my mouth to go for my neck. She starts kissing, sucking, biting all around my neck and chest. I am writhing beneath her and I know that this woman is working some major magic on my body. Callie then grabs onto one of my breasts and squeezes and I groan loudly. She sits up a bit and I look back at her

"_You are so sexy" _ She says and my mouth goes dry when I witness her eyes turning from that chocolate brown to near jet black.

"_Uhh..th..thank you, but have you seen yours.. self?" _

She laughs at that statement and gives me a megawatt smile

"_The real question is have you seen YOURSELF?"_

She is making me blush hard so I am now thankful that her room is not lit enough to make it out. She leans back down for another searing kiss and her hands roam everywhere. I am feeling a little more confident and run my hands down her back and when I get to her ass I squeeze the tight muscles and grind her down on me. She moans right into my mouth and that sound sends me into overdrive, it is the most delectable sound I have ever heard in the whole world. She leans up and starts lifting my shirt, I sit up with her and lift my arms up and while we are up she decides to remove my bra as well. And immediately takes my nipple into her mouth while she pinches the other one with her hand. I am letting out so many soft moans at her ministrations this feeling is beyond heavenly. As she pushes me back down onto my back, she starts her descent farther south with her mouth. My stomach muscles are quaking because I have never done this before but I also know that I want it so bad. Callie grabs the waist of my jeans and tugs them all the way off my legs. When she looks up at me I think she must see some of my nerves and makes her way back up and kisses me again.

"_So you have never done this right?"_

I cast my eyes downward just nod, but she instantly tilts my chin up so I make eye contact with her. She is looking at me so sweetly and I feel so safe with her, even though I have known her less than a few hours.

"_You have nothing to be ashamed of or scared of."_

Because I am feeling so safe I think that I should just tell her why I am so nervous

"_I am just afraid that I won't be able to make you feel good.. I don't know" _

I am most likely beet red at this confession but I don't drop my gaze from hers and she reaches out for my hand and guides me down to her pants. She has a huge smile on her face. With her other hand she unbuttons her jeans and takes my hand and guides me right in contact with a pool of moisture. I gasp at the contact.

"_As you can tell you already made me feel much more than good." _

She motions for me to hold on and she discards the rest of her clothes along with my own. Then she is right flush against me head to toe. We both moan at this revelation. This time I grab her neck and pull her in for a kiss, which I deepen right away. Feeling a newborn confidence I move down to kiss her neck. I latch on to her pulse point and suck hard. I know that this will most likely leave a mark but right now I could care less. Callie is quite clearly enjoying herself from the noises leaving her beautiful lips. I move from her neck to her ear and back to her lips. She pulls back to reposition herself completely on top of me again and starts nipping at my neck.

"_Just tell me if you want me to stop at anytime okay?"_

I smile big because she is being so sweet about this, and I give her an affirming nod. With that Callie's hand starts to move downward, she runs her hand over my stomach where my muscles contract at her touch. Finally her hand hovers right over my mound and I am just waiting, my breath already running ragged. She lowers her hand and comes in direct contact with scorching heat. She gasps

"_You're so wet Arizona" _

All I can manage is a moan. She takes some of the wetness and moves to circle my clit. My hips jump up at her movements

"_Oh fuck, Yesss" _

My hips continue to buck up to meet her hand wanting more.

"_Calllllie… more"_

She happily complies and lowers even farther to circles my entrance. She enters me with one finger.

"_OH oh oh my god….Shit…You feel sooo good"_

I'm not even sure how I am managing to moan real words because my brain feels like mush. After getting used to just the one finger she pulls out fully and enter me with new vigor with now two fingers. My moans are getting louder and louder as her speed and thrusts pick up. Very quickly I feel the pull in my lower stomach. Callie must feel that I am close and with every thrust starts grazing my g-spot.

"_That's it Arizona, Come for me, just let it go baby" _

"_I..ii.. feeel-" _

"_I know, just let it go" _

And then sensing I need a little more to be pushed over the edge she latches onto my neck and that was all it took to send me over.

"_AHH CALLLLLLLLIE.. FUCK YESSS" _

She continues to thrust into me to help me ride out my high and my god that was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I start to whimper because I can't take anymore and she stops her movements. When I open my eyes I am met with Callie's staring at me

"_That was HOT!" _ She says to me. I give her a lopsided smile because that is all I can mange at this point my body and mind are still on overload. I feel her pull out of me and watch with my jaw dropped as she brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks all of my juices off her fingers. When I regain some sense all I can say is,

"_WOW, that was.. you were Wow!" _

She chuckles and smiles at me and kisses me. I moan into the kiss and it is deepened in seconds. My hands start roaming her body but then I freeze.

"_Callie?"_

"_Yes?" _She looks at me quizzically

"_I don't.. uh.. really know how.. to umm.. make you.." _

"_Shhh.."_

She leans into me for a searing kiss and then grabs my hand and pulls it down to her center. She takes my fingers and circles her clit and the moan that comes from her lips is enough to make me spontaneously combust. She lets go of my hand and I continue with the movement. Her hips are bucking into my hand and she readjusts herself on top of me.

"_Yesss Arizona just like that… Uhhh Ohh Fuck.." _

"_Inside.. go inside Arizona"_

I don't want to hurt her so I do it like she did and go first with one finger and then soon add another.

"_OH Shit, YESS, GOD YES" _

She is so unbelievably sexy, she is rocking my world and changing it within all of a few hours. I pick up speed a little and she starts to ride my hand.

"_Dee..eeper please__ "_

With that I push my fingers in her all the way. Soon she is doing most of the work riding my hand going up and down and each time she pushes down I can push my palm to her clit. That seems to do something for Callie and she starts screaming expletives. Her inner walls are starting to tighten around me and in this moment I know she is the most amazing thing I have ever felt. She is a goddess and sweat has now broken out on her forehead. Feeling she might need more I lean forward and take her nipple in my mouth and start to suck and nip at it.

"_Cu..curl your fffingers baby." _

I comply to her wishes and that seems to do the trick. Her head drops back on her shoulders and she is moaning my name over and over again. Finally when her high is over she collapses onto me, we both lay there in a sweaty mess, still breathing heavily. After a few minutes she shifts to her side and leans her head on my chest and drapes her leg over mine, giving me the smile I am becoming addicted to.

"_What?" _I ask when she gives me a raised eyebrow

"_Are you sure you've never done that before?" _

I laugh, _"Yes I'm sure"_

"_Well you are pretty amazing" _she gushes and pecks me on the lips. I smile my best super magic smile at her and all I can think in this moment is that, this, this right here is perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When I wake up the first thing that registers in my brain is the smell of bacon. Who would be in my apartment cooking…? Then it dawns on me when I try to move and feel soreness all over that I am still at Calliope's apartment. I am usually a light sleeper so I am surprised I didn't hear her leave the bed. I think back to the many, many rounds of sex we had last night and it brings a goofy smile to my face. Last night was amazing; Callie was so kind and on top of that she is unbelievably hot. I don't think I have ever seen a woman more beautiful than her. Suddenly I think maybe this was only a one-night thing, I sure hope not because I think I could really like Callie. The last person I had this magnetic of an attraction to was Kate. Uh. I shiver at the thought of her name. I decide that it might be time for me to leave so I get up and find my clothes, only then do I realize its only 7:15, why on earth is she already awake?

I walk into the main room and start to look for my jacket and I'm taken from my search by Callie's voice.

"_Hey, Good morning. I made breakfast, if you'd uh like to stay?" _

I smile at her offer

"_I'd love to" _

When she turns to walk towards the table I can't help but stare at her, looking her up and down. She looks like she must have just come back from a run and wow she looks gorgeous even in her workout clothes. She turns to look why I haven't followed and I am caught staring. She smiles and raises an eyebrow

"_Like what you see?"_

I turn bright red immediately

"_Uh..I.. um.. wasn't—Yes"_

"_It's okay Arizona, I am just teasing" _She winks

I feel like I am melting under her gaze, god what is this woman doing to me?

"_How long have you been up? And did you just come in from a run?"_

"_Only six thirty, and yes I run almost every morning. Then I thought I'd make us something to eat. I worked up quite an appetite after last night."_ She says with a grin

I blush again

"_I would say we definitely did, and wow that is commitment I wish I'd go every morning but I'm lucky if I can get in one a week"_

"_It's just great isn't it"_

"_Yes that was the most fun I have had in a long time.." _my eyes go wide because I think she might have meant running. Shit, I just can't stop embarrassing myself in front of her.

She laughs though and her smile eases me.

"_I will agree with you on that, because last night was exactly that, but I was actually talking about running" _

"_Oh, uh yes I love to run but the only time it ever seems to work in my schedule is during the summer."_

"_That is why I get up so early so there is always time, you should try it sometime I think running just as the sun is coming up is so refreshing."_

I let out a small laugh

"_I would but me and mornings do not mix at all."_

"_So you're not a morning person? You seem pretty pleasant right now."_

"_Well I am in such good company how could I not be."_

I give her a flirtatious smile. Good work Robbins.

We finish up eating and Callie takes our plates to the sink. I grab my shoes and jacket

"_Well, I should probably get going. Thanks so much for breakfast!" _

"_Oh okay, let me walk you to the door"_

I reach for the door handle and she pushes her hand against the door to keep it closed.

"_I had a really good time last night Arizona, and I would really like see you again." _

"_I'd like that too, last night was.. amazing" _

Callie is staring at me with a look of I couldn't exactly make out. She takes a step closer to me and we are now so close that there is barely enough room for our breath to mingle between our mouths.

"_Calliope" _

That was all the confirmation Callie needed before her lips were on mine. With a new wave of passion she pushes me up against the wall hard.

_Ompf. _We are locked in this intense dueling of tongues until oxygen is needed. I release her lips and lower to suck on her pulse point, and with this a small moan escapes her full lips. I lick a path all the way up to her ear and suck it in my mouth. I release it with a pop and in voice that I could never decipher as my own with its low octave I say,

"_You're so hot Callie"_

"_Mmmm, you are too"_

"_I want you" _

That seems to snap something in her, she grabs the hem of my shirt and rips it off, which if my ears were correct I think actually just ripped my shirt but I couldn't care less because her being in control is such a turn on. She reaches around my back and unclasps my bra throwing it on the floor by my shirt. I groan loudly when she grabs on to both of my breasts and toys with my nipples that harden at her touch. My chest is already rising and falling fast from her actions. I grab her by the ass and grind her body against mine. We both moan at the contact. She quickly slips her thigh between my legs and presses it to my center.

"_Yessss"_

Feeling that Callie needed to lose some clothes too I took some charge and removed her shirt. I move to unclasp her bra and it is stuck. Great I just can't be smooth around this girl can I? She realizes my trouble and starts to laugh. We disconnect for a second and she turns it around to get it undone and then flings it away. Looking up at me she licks her lips and pulls me by the back of my neck in for a kiss. I deepen it right away and pull her waist so that we come flush together. We both moan at this sensation. She flips me and shoves me towards the table where she lifts me to sit. Callie has skills that are out of this world. My body feels like it is on actual fire at her touch and all I know is I need more.

"Callie.. please"

She happily complies by curling her fingers around the hem of my jeans and pulls them and my panties down in one movement. She immediately drags her hand down to my center. She moves in tight circles on my engorged clit and I'm writhing at her actions.

"_Oh god.. you…you're so good at tthat" _

"_Oh, you like that huh?_

"_Yess yes so good" _

Then for some reason my eyes come in contact with the clock.

"_OH MY GOD. SHIT"_

"_What?! Did I do something wrong?" _

"_No no, I just ugh! I have a meeting to get to really soon but this is just so. God so good."_

I ignore my time constraint and pull her back in for another passionate kiss.

"_Mmmm, don't worry Arizona, I'll be quick." _

She then enters me with two fingers and starts to thrust in and out at a fair pace.

"_You feel so good Arizona"_

"_Fuck.. Calllliee"_

Callie quickens her thrusts and I can start to feel my walls clenching around her fingers. She brings her thumb up to flick at a hardened bundle of nerves and that does the trick.

"_Oh SHIT.. YES. CALLIOPEEE"_

I am riding out yet another life shattering orgasm Callie is giving me and it is short but oh so powerful. I lift my head from Callie's shoulder where it had fallen during my blissful high and when I see her face she is trying to hold back a laugh. I look at her confused at what she could possibly be laughing about.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. It's just I wouldn't be surprised if the whole apartment complex heard you."

I cover my face with my hands. I am SO embarrassed.

"_Hey" _She removes my hands from my face.

"_Don't be embarrassed, it was hot. Major turn on"_

"_Really?"_

"_Hell yeah"_

I grab her hips and pull her into me, I know I need to leave but I want to stay so badly. She looks at me and can see my internal battle.

"_Go, it's okay. As long as you promise I'll see you again." _

"_I promise" _

I jump off the table and hand her my phone to put in her number while I throw my clothes on. I grab all of my stuff and hand Callie her shirt.

"_I'm sorry I have to leave like this" _

"_It's okay Arizona, don't worry about it" _

"_Okay, thanks"_

I lean in and give her a chaste kiss and my best smile

"_See you around Calliope" _

"_Goodbye Arizona" _

And as soon as I hear her shut her door, I run hoping I can make it on time.

* * *

I get home and jump right in the shower. Of course the shower being the place where most of my major thinking is done, my mind automatically drifts back to last night and how complete I felt. That is really what being with a woman was like and it has exceeded everything I could have ever imagined about it. Not to mention the fact that I shared it with Calliope who was so caring and kind to the fact that she was basically my first woman. I mean of course when I struggled with the fact that I am a lesbian the past five years I had sex with a man, which was awful and gross, because I thought my feelings were excusable and that it was just that one time I felt that way with Kate. I pushed everything so far back and tried to ignore it for as long as I could. Then there was just a long spread of time where I was coming to terms with my sexuality but was way to nervous to actually go out and try to be with anyone. No one in my family knows because I just don't know how they would react to something like this. I like to think that it wouldn't really phase them and I would still be seen as the same before and after this news but I just can't bring myself to say anything just yet. I think my Mom would handle it best, but my Dad has always made remarks about gay people he sees on TV. I know he loves me so much but I don't know if that would change with his new view of me. My friends are the only ones that know I am a lesbian because we are a pretty close group and I have always known how accepting they are so I wasn't as scared to tell them. I laugh at the thought of their reactions..

_It was the beginning of our first year at John Hopkins Medical School and I asked my four roommates to come sit on the couch. I was shaking with nerves and wasn't sure I would have the nerve to actually utter the words I so badly needed to get out. Once Teddy, Sarah, Libby, and Amy were all sitting in front of me I took some deep breaths while they are all just staring at me. I decide the best way for me to do this is just come out and say it, there is no other way around it so I might as well not dance around it and make things awkward. Okay you can do this, you can do this.. _

"_Okay so I just wanted to have you all here at the same time to tell you this.. and don't get me wrong this did not come to me lightly, I have been thinking about this for like ever, And I don't want you guys getting all weird and whatever."_

_Shit this come on Robbins you're just confusing them just spit it out already._

"_I'm gay" _

_They are all just staring at me with blank faces.. Damn they are pissed I shouldn't have even told them. What was I thinking.. _

_But then they all smile and look at each other. They looked as though they were trying to choose their words carefully. Teddy was the first to speak _

"_Ahh..We kind of knew"_

_"WHAT? How could you know?!"_

"_Well we were just waiting for you to tell us, but it's hard to miss Arizona. You never even look at guys and you won't give them the time of day when they hit on you. You have been that way since high school." Amy adds with a smile _

_The tension I am feeling eases as I can feel their acceptance_

"_Wow, I thought I hid it pretty well to be honest. I guess not.. Do you guys have any questions or anything I know you guys might think this is weird or something but I just don't want anything between any of us to change. I am not going to go all weird and try and hit on you guys or anything." _

"_Don't worry Arizona none of us think that way. We all love you and this changes absolutely nothing, you are the exact same person." Sarah chimes in_

"_Thanks, I love you guys too" _

_Then I start to laugh uncontrollably. They all look at me obviously confused. _

"_Was I really that obvious?" I manage to get out_

_They all follow suit and start laughing back.._

But now I am in a new city at a new school, which starts tomorrow. I really miss my friends at Hopkins but the upside is my cousin is going to Harvard Law and she has been my best friend through my whole entire life and she is the only member in my family that knows my secret. So I am beyond happy she is here with me. The one person who I am nervous about seeing so much and who I am running so late to meet is my Mother. Dr. Elizabeth Cooper, of course she kept her maiden name because her plan has always been that my brother and I will grow up and be doctors just like she is and she didn't want our name to give us any advantages. She is quite the woman. She is heavily rooted into her research and also teaches here at Harvard Med. I am glad that I do not have to take the class she teaches because I already aced it at Hopkins, however she wants me to TA the class, which I am not looking forward to. Working under my mother will only serve to stress both of us out more than necessary, I mean I can definitely handle the work it is just the constant nagging and watch that I will be under will most likely drive me to wits end.

Oh fuck… realizing how long I have been in the shower now I quickly turn off the water. I grab a towel and walk towards my closet. I throw on a pair of black dress pants and a nice white silk tank top because it is still hot as ever here. I run to the bathroom again and put a little mascara on and throw my hair up in a bun and run out the door towards the closet coffee shop.

* * *

I am frantically walking into the building that I think is the correct one. After picking up coffee for my Mother and me, I headed for her office but got lost and went into the completely wrong building. Now I just hope that I am in the right place and that she will not kill me for being over an hour late. Walking down the corridor and up three flights of stairs I come to what I believe is the hallway her room is located. I see the door numbers and come across 3056 and her name. Thank god I am in the right place. My phone beeps telling me I have a message so I get it out to see who it is and open the door at the same time.

"_Mom, I am so sorry I am late. I seriously just lost track of time and I brought your favorite mocha latte." _

"_Mom?" _ At the distinctly familiar voice I whip my head up.

"_Calliope? What are you doing here?" _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say sorry it took me so long to update, it was my last week of school and finals! I will be able to update more frequently now. I also wanted to say thank you all so much for the reviews/follows/favorites they mean a lot!

One quick thing before we start someone asked how old Callie and Arizona are and I have them in their second year of med school so around 24

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Oh good you two have already met! Arizona dear, Callie is going to be the other TA for my class. You two will work together due to the fact my class is so large this semester."

All I can do is stand there with my mouth wide open, my mind reeling with the worst possibilities in this scenario. I am struck with a wave of pure panic thinking this is it; my mother is going to figure out my secret.

"Sweetheart close your mouth will you." My mother is says giving me the strangest look and adds, "How do you two know each other?"

With that I panic even more and look at Calliope. She can read the look of terror in my eyes.

"We met through a mutual friend Dr. Cooper, just the other night actually."

I immediately relax and thank god for Callie she is so calm.

"What friend? Arizona you've only been here a day." My mother questions, always having to be so damn nosy.

"Just Shannan, Mom." I can feel my cheeks getting redder; I have never been the greatest liar. I just want to get out of here.

She seems to accept it and move on though. I glance over at Callie and she looks stunning, she is dressed in a simple green V-neck and black skinny jeans that make her ass look amazing. Shit I realize I haven't been paying attention to anything my mother is saying so I divert my attention back to her instructions on her class.

"So you two will need to come to all the lecture hours and together you will run all the lab sections. Do you think you will be able to handle that?"

"Yes" Callie and I answer together.

"Good, I need to run to a meeting now, but here is the class list and the first lab set for this Wednesday please review all of these things and be set for then. See you tomorrow at 10 sharp."

My mother hands us a few stacks of paper and we all walk out of her office and she heads in the opposite direction of us. Callie and I start to walk towards the exit of the building not saying anything. Before I realize what is happening I am being pushed into an empty room.

"Calliope, what are you do—"

I can't even finish before her lips crash into mine. "Mmmm, I have wanted to do this since the second you walked in the room."

I kiss her back just as hard and pull her into me. Her kisses are intoxicating; I could spend all day kissing Calliope. Then I realize where I am and pull away.

"Wait.. wait Callie I can't do this.."

"What you can't kiss me?" She raises an eyebrow at me

"No, well yes but.. We can't do this.. My mom doesn't know I'm gay…"

"Yeah wait, so Dr. Cooper is your Mom? How does that even work with your different last names?"

"She kept her maiden name and my brother, Tim, and I have our fathers last name. She is a bit of a control freak and has always expected we will become doctors and she didn't want her last names to interfere with our success or give us any advantages."

"Wow"

"Yeah… she is something else. But that is why I can't do this with you because she cannot find out about me"

"Hey, calm down Arizona. She doesn't have to find out." She moves to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I give her a small smile. "She will though, because I won't be able to keep my eyes off of you. We have to be in the same room with her for three hours, three times a week, she will figure it out." She notices I am fidgeting with my fingers out of nervous habit and she takes them in hers.

"Listen to me Arizona, your mother will never find out if you don't want her to. We can control ourselves when she is around. I get it, being scared for her to find out, I really do and I will understand if you don't want to see me again but I like you and want to keep being able to do this." She leans in and kisses me

"Mmm" Callie pulls away and I open my eyes "I want that too Calliope. I am sorry I am freaking out right now, it's just I am not ready for her to know. And I like you too."

She breaks out her beautiful megawatt smile. "Good and it's okay you're cute when you get all flustered like that."

"Oh am I?" I smirk at her

"Yes" she replies with a small laugh

"Well I'm not cute, I am hot!" I give my best fake pout

Callie leans in so close to my ear I can feel her breath on me, "Believe me I know, I am very familiar with how hot you are. And gorgeous. And sexy."

I shiver at her words. I am so turned on by her. Fuck I didn't even know it was possible to be this aroused.

Finally I manage to speak although my voice shakes, "Th..thanks" I can't take being so close to her and to not be touching her so I pull her in by the waist so our bodies touch. She moans at the unexpected contact. Now it is my turn and I lean in and whisper, "So tomorrow when I can't touch you or look at you just know this is what you do to me by just being in the same room as me." I boldly grab her hand and shove it down my pants and she comes in contact to where all my body's moisture has gathered and gasps.

"Yes Calliope, that is all for you." I say but it is morphed into half moan half clear speaking because her hand being on me is driving me insane. But I continue to speak, "I think it's time we go now"

She detangles herself from me and still has yet to say anything. But when I look her in the eyes I see pure lust there. "We may not be able to do that in class tomorrow but what would you say about tonight you come over to my place and I'll cook you dinner." She asks

I suddenly get a little nervous. "Like.. a date?"

She laughs a bit, and wow even her laugh is the sexiest laugh I have ever witnessed. "Yes Arizona, exactly like a date."

"I'd really like that" I blush a bit

"Great, I'll see you at seven then?"

"See you then Calliope."

* * *

I walk in my apartment and lean against my door and slide to the floor. I can't believe I am going on a date with Calliope Torres. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on and she wants to cook me dinner. She wants to see me again after my crazy freak out about my mother. I mean why would she want to see my after that, I know I would want to get as far away from my craziness as possible. But she asked me out on a date. How am I going to survive this class with my mother hovering over me all the time trying to pry into my life. Uh! This is going to be hell…

I start to look over the material my mother gave us for the lab on Wednesday and thankfully I remember it all very well. It's pretty simple stuff just anatomical structure review basically. I start to then look over her syllabus but my mind keeps drifting off to my date with Callie in a few hours. I decide to give up on trying to focus and pull my phone out and dial exactly who I need to talk to right now.

"Hey Zona, what's up?"

"Hey Shannan, so I have to tell you something.."

"Okay, spill"

"Actually, where are you? Do you want to come over for a bit?"

"Sure I'll be there in five!"

Five minutes later my cousin Shannan busts through my door with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Soooo Zona.. how was your night out? Is that what you have to tell me about? Did you meet someone? Was she hot? Did you hookup?"

My face flushes with her interrogation

"OH MY GOD YOU TOTALLY DID IT TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"Well, yes as a matter of fact I did happen to meet someone while I was out last night."

"I knew it, so go ahead tell me more!"

"Okay, okay. So her name is Callie and I met her at the bar, she asked me to dance an—"

"Wait! You danced?!" She looks amused knowing the extent of my dancing abilities.

"Yes, gosh Shan let me talk"

"Okay sorry"

"So we danced and then we uhm well we kissed and you know so then she took me back to her place."

She has the biggest smile on her face. She has always been such a gossip. "Oh my god no way! That's awesome Arizona! Was she hot?"

"Beyond. I don't know how she could possibly be into me"

"Oh come on give yourself some credit you're fucking hot, anyone would be crazy to not want you!"

"Yeah well and she made me breakfast this morning.."

"Hold up that's all you're going to tell me is that you went back to her place and in the morning she made you breakfast come on Zona."

"Oh sorry, god she had insane skills she did this thing when she stuck her tongue in—"

"WOAH! I do not need to know that scratch it stop, stop, stop, too much detail."

I chuckle.

"Wait so you did sleep with her though that's all I want to know."

I smile wide. "Yes"

"YAY! I am so happy for you!" She envelops me in a tight hug

"Thanks Shan, well anyways.." I did not want to get to this part of the story, she is going to flip out, "This morning I had that meeting with my mom you know."

"Yeah"

"Well I was running late because, well never mind that but anyways but when I finally got there I opened her door and Callie was standing in her office with her."

"WHAT! Why was she there?!"

"Because we are Co-TA's in my mothers class"

"No fucking way.."

"Yes and I freaked out a bit after we left and we were alone, but Callie is so amazing and she wants to see me still and is okay with just acting cool around Mom. She even asked me on a date tonight, she is cooking me dinner at her place."

"Holy fuck, this is awesome! You're going to be like secret lovers that is so HOT!"

"No, it is going to suck because I can not let my mom find out and it is going to be hard to lie to her three hours three days a week. And that's not even including meetings that we will have to have with her."

"Oh Zona why don't you just tell your mom, don't you think it's time?" she approaches carefully

"No Shannan. I am not ready to tell her." I avert my gaze from her she knows how hard this has been for me. I know she is just trying to help but I can't do it just not yet.

"I'm sorry I am not trying to push you I just think it would be a weight off your shoulders."

"I know, it's okay. Sorry I am not mad at you, I just I don't know, I am not ready yet but I think I want to soon. Okay?"

"Fine by me, I'll be by your side no matter what Arizona."

"Thanks Shan" I smile, it's nice to know I'll always have her around.

She pats my shoulder and smiles back. "Come on lets go find you something hot to wear on your date." She winks and walks towards my room.

* * *

It is now 6:55 and I am standing outside of Calliope's door. Shannan helped me pick out my tight dark wash skinny jeans with my black high heel boots and a white tank top that shows just enough cleavage, and my hair down in waves. I shake away my nerves and take a deep breath in and out and knock on the door.

I hear rustling around and then a second later the door opens and my mouth goes completely dry when I see Callie, she is wearing a tight black skirt that hugs her curves perfectly and has on a red top that gives me a perfect view of her cleavage. Her hair is in a fishtail braid off to the side and she has red lipstick on to match her shirt. A minute passes and I realize I am still standing in the door. I look up at her and can see she is giving me the same look up and down. I feel my face flush and laugh.

"Wow, Arizona, you look… beautiful."

"Thank you Calliope, you look amazing"

"Thanks, sorry come in come in."

I walk into her apartment and see that there is a candle lit in the middle of the table and the lights are dimmed.

"Dinner is almost ready, do you want some wine?"

"Yes that'd be great, it smells amazing Callie."

I watch her move around the kitchen like she a chef in a five star restaurant. She is sexy beyond belief. As she turns towards the fridge I can't help but check out her ass. It looks so good in that skirt.

"White or red?"

"White is fine"

She pours me a glass and I stand watching her finish from the table. She brings over the plates and pulls out my chair for me.

"Thank you"

"Of course" she stands next to me and I look up at her, she cups my cheek with her hand and leans in for a quick kiss.

About an hour passes and the conversation is flowing so naturally, I feel like I have known Callie my whole life. I just feel so comfortable with her. We decide to get up to move to the couch.

"Dinner was great Calliope"

"I'm glad you liked it, would you like more wine?"

"I'd love some, thank you"

She brings me my refilled glass and we are now half way through our second bottle. So I am feeling decently tipsy at this point. When Callie joins me on the couch she sits directly next to me and she is looking at me like no one has ever before.

"You're such a breath of fresh air Arizona"

"I feel the same exact way about you." I tell her honestly. I never have clicked with anyone like this before; it is like we have known each other forever.

Conversation flowed well between us for many more refills of wine. Callie talked to me about her family and how when she came out to them they were not the most accepting of it but with time they came around and she is still very close with her parents and sister. It makes me so happy to hear that because it honestly gives me hope for my own family.

"How come you transferred from Hopkins?" Callie looks at me curiously

"Well, my first year at Hopkins was great. I really liked it there and it was where all my high school friends went but something still felt missing. I just felt like I needed a change. So I decided to transfer here. My cousin Shannan, our so-called mutual friend as I told my mother, has been my best friend since I was little so that is also a plus. I don't really know how to describe it, I miss my friends a lot but this just feels like the right move."

I look up and Callie is smiling at me so sweetly and with such understanding. And I feel myself melt under her gaze. "I get it, completely."

I smile so big it hurts my face. "I can't believe you're real." Shit did I actually just say that out loud? Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that to her.

She can obviously see my panic from letting her inside my thoughts and she chuckles. "You're adorable."

I blush and she reaches over and places her hand on my thigh. At her touch all the nerve endings on my body ignite. I can read in her eyes that she feels it too.

"Would you like to stay the night?" she looks nervously

"Calliope, don't you think you're being a bit presumptuous that you can get me into bed on the first date?" I give her mock look of shock

"I..no.. I mean.. that's uh.. not what I meant.. just.. you've had a lot to drink.. and you just moved here and I don't want you to have to—"

I laugh and lean in and grab her face and kiss her. I pull away just inches from her face and look into her beautiful brown orbs. "Calliope, I am only joking" kiss. "I want to stay." Kiss.

"Really?"

"Oh yes"

This time she pulls me in by the neck for a passionate kiss. I swipe my tongue over her bottom lip seeking entrance, which she allows immediately. Our tongues slowly and sensual dance together exploring each other's mouths. This is different than any other time we have kissed this means more. After a few minutes of making out like teenagers on the couch Callie's hand snakes up my shirt and she grabs my breast. I let out a soft whimper. I want her so bad so I tell her exactly what I want.

"How about you take me to bed Calliope?"


End file.
